


<底特律：變人> <漢康>饞

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: ※基礎為白夜的宗教AU※神父漢克x修女裝康納(惡魔)※康納雙性描述有





	饞

漢克頭痛的看著眼前正蹭在他懷裡，放浪毫不檢點的修女。

「漢克......。」康納睜著無辜的蜜糖色眼睛，配合內斂簡約的修女裙裝顯得無比純真，然而下身卻一直蹭著神父的胯。

漢克都能感覺到康納硬起的傢伙正隔著他的袍子磨蹭。

「不，康納。想都別想！」漢克咬牙切齒，這個披著修女皮的惡魔總是勾引著他背棄他信奉的主，散發最甜蜜誘人的喘息引他墮落，面對著自己的罪孽與這個惡魔交合。

「可我還是餓......」康納繼續著無辜的樣貌誘惑眼前的神父，甚至噘起嘴擺出委屈的模樣，手不安分的勾起漢克胸前的十字架項鍊。

漢克嘆了口氣，一手撫上康納的腰另一手摸到了挺翹的臀肉，康納假裝嬌羞的將臉埋進神父的胸膛，嘴角勾起一絲竊笑在心中歡呼自己的示弱對他的愛人相當有效。

然而漢克的手卻用力一掐，康納驚叫一聲屁股沒能來的及夾緊，穴裡灌滿的精液混合著黏膩的液體泊泊的往外流出，很快連同前面雌穴餓饞的口水打濕他女用的絲質內褲。

「被灌得這麼飽還喊餓？」漢克哼的一聲，兩根手指就著修女的裙袍還有裡頭濕滑的內褲戳弄努力收縮不讓精液流出的穴口，搞得連外面的裙子都沾上一個滑膩的水漬。

「是的、漢克......嗯、我還很餓......」後穴被戳刺讓康納前面的穴更加發癢，忍不住讓腿站的更開方便漢克對他進一步的侵略。

「如此貪婪......」漢克低聲的咒罵，攬著康納的腰帶著他坐下。

康納的腿接觸到柔軟的床鋪時更是興奮，他迫不及待想要他的父填滿他、貫穿他，直抵最深最癢的那處餵飽他，康納喘著像小貓的輕吟，迫切的尋找漢克的嘴唇，被升騰起的慾望燒得亂七八糟完全沒注意到神父的冷靜與沉著。

漢克任由眼前完全沉溺在慾望中的惡魔啃咬自己的嘴唇，微微張開嘴那條蛇信子般的舌頭就迫不及待的竄入，漢克吸著康納作惡的舌頭，搭在康納腰上的手悄悄的離開，摸向床頭櫃打開。

人類的舌頭不斷攻擊蛇信子分岔的中央點，細嫩的肉被舔舐讓康納爽得環抱住漢克的後頸，屁股越扭越騷，當漢克掀起他的修女裙拉下裡頭的內褲時更是興奮得水越流越多。

然而卻是一巴掌用力的拍下來，康納睜大著眼尖叫，硬挺的性器因為疼痛的刺激而射了出來，濁白的精液全糊在裙底。

康納被這巴掌尖叫著高潮漢克自然知道，但他沒有停下動作，一掌又一掌的打，軟嫩的臀肉發出啪啪脆響，很快的不滿手掌的紅印子。

「不、啊！漢克！停下！」康納被打的發疼，可這疼痛裡又帶著快感，長於尾椎細長的惡魔尾巴都不禁顫抖，得不到餵食的後穴被懲罰性的拍打委屈的不斷流口水，漢克每個巴掌下去就噴濺出一點，搞得神父的手掌都是惡魔黏呼呼的淫水。

「被打屁股也能爽，嗯？」漢克又用力拍了一掌下去，滿手都是康納的水，黏膩的在手離開臀肉時拉出黏絲。

「是的漢克、你給予我的都是、嗚嗯......」康納沒來得及說完毫無遮攔的浪話就被漢克完全吞下肚，感覺到粗壯的手指沿著臀縫輕撫到前面女陰的唇縫時期待著人類炙熱的陰莖操進來，哪個洞都好，最好把他操爛。

「康納，你不該直呼我的名諱。」漢克停下了親吻，語調裡的冷靜讓康納稍微清醒，迷茫的抬起頭卻對上神父隱隱帶著慍怒的藍色眼眸。

「安、安德森神父......啊！」

康納討好的改口卻沒換來神父的原諒，漢克掰開康納的陰脣把堅硬的棒狀物狠狠得操進雌穴裡，打開開關後就用力的抵著深處的花心輾壓，巨大的刺激讓康納藏不住衣服裡捲曲的紅色蝠翅，撲騰著從衣服的縫裡掙脫出來。

「噢、太深！神父、要壞！啊啊！」康納被塑膠屌操得淫水不斷，飢餓得不到人類熱燙的肉棒填滿的雌穴只能含著沒有溫度、不斷震動的假屌得到慰藉。

「以為我沒發現你總是帶著你的小玩具溜進我房間，躺在我的床上玩自己嗎？還故意把你的玩具藏在床底下當我不會注意到？」漢克變換著角度操康納的穴，感覺到不只雌穴操出來的穴，被冷落的後穴因為前面的填滿更饞得水流更多，順著臀縫流到漢克的手背上。

被假屌操爽的康納只能呻吟著回應，想要被填滿的渴望被滿足後貪得無厭的想要更好的，他想要人類的肉棒狠狠的貫穿他，康納忍不住用自己的尾巴操後面的穴，假想是人類粗大的陰莖堵住他後面餓的發慌的屁股，連同前面的假屌一起操他，餵飽他無止境的慾望。

漢克撫摸著康納的頸側，能摸到惡魔跳動得快的不行的血管，相比之下自己的心率仍舊平穩，順著康納細嫩的皮膚往下撫摸後，漢克伸手去拿了一旁第二個康納藏在這的玩具，一個遙控器付綁扣的跳蛋。

「好好含著，掉出來了你就這點獎勵也沒了。」漢克說完手就離開那跟按摩棒。

康納嗚噎著點頭，努力的夾著按摩棒不讓它掉出來，然而穴內滿是黏滑的淫液，讓康納覺得他再怎麼努力夾緊那跟假屌仍換緩的滑出去，只好抽出玩玩自己屁股的尾巴偷偷作弊去撐著按摩棒。

空出手的漢克給康納的大腿綁上跳蛋的遙控器後拿著那小玩具抵在康納的後穴打轉，感受貪吃的穴口一縮一放的想把東西吃進去。

跳蛋很容易的就塞進康納的屁股，漢克熟稔的推到深處一個位置後退出手指，打開遙控器直接把震度滑到最大。

前列腺被高速震動的跳蛋震的酸軟，康納呻吟著的嗓子都啞了，前後穴的敏感點都被玩具針對著簡直爽得靈魂都要飛出去。

「漢克、哈啊！別用玩具......啊、操進來......操進來！」被玩具折磨得合不了嘴的康納淌著口水胡亂請求，就連漢克不准直呼名字的命令都拋在腦後，滿腦子只想被人類熱燙的肉棒用力的操幹，操穿他的腸壁、搗爛他的子宮，用濃稠的精液灌滿他的肚子。

漢克沒有回答，他一手托起康納的臀部走出房間。

康納胡思亂想的猜測他的神父要帶他到哪去幹他，或許是內殿的祭壇前，當著人類信奉的主把他壓在奉桌上，讓他像是獻祭的羔羊一樣被神父拆之入腹。

托起康納的漢克並沒有走多遠，只是離開自己房間後打開對面的房門，然後把康納丟在裡頭的床舖上。

「自己解決。」

「不、漢克......安德森神父，求您滿足我......」康納捲曲在自己房間的床舖上被欲望折磨的哭了出來，被欺負慘的落淚模樣還是讓漢克升起不忍心。

但他得懲罰這個惡魔，懲罰他的貪得無厭。

「忍著點，孩子。你得學會克制自己的食慾。」漢克說完後便離開康納的房間，狠心的不替康納紓解滿足。

他真的得治治康納無底洞般的食慾，不然自己遲早會早死。漢克頭痛的扶額，再次對主懺悔了自己的罪孽後回去自己的房間將門鎖緊，避免那個沒忍住的惡魔夜襲。


End file.
